kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Bang
|Full Name = Junsoo Carter Bang Bang Jun-soo/방준수 |Stage Name = Carter |Born = 18 August |Age = 20 |Gender = Male |Nationality = American; Korean (dual citizenship) |Ethnicity = British-Korean |Sexual Orientation = Demibisexual |Romantic Orientation = Demibiromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = NYC, NY, USA |Native Language = English |Languages Spoken = English Korean Japanese Mandarin Cantonese |Label = Rainbow Entertainment |Group = Soloist |Position(s) = Soloist |Years Active = 2011 to Present |Trainee Period = 6 years |Casted On = 28 January 2011 |Personality = At first glance, Junsoo is your typical wallflower, hidden in plain sight and quieter than an empty recording room. He keeps to himself most of the time and is rarely found with company, preferring his violin and his songbook over everything else. Because he’s used to being with himself, he gets startled really easily and conversing with people stresses him out. Junsoo is careful with the words that escape his mouth. With the amount of silencing looks his parents gave him over the years, he had developed a very specific filter in his mind; keep your opinions to yourself and say only the things that please people. He doesn’t know how to express his genuine feelings, as he was used to doing and saying things that please his parents the most. He gets flustered really easily and would often hit people with the things he could get his hands on when he is. Junsoo’s also the same way when he’s angry so there’s really no way to tell one from the other unless you’re really observant. Throughout his childhood years, Junsoo’s only real companions were his birds; his precious beautiful macaws. Only around them are his walls on their lowest and his smiles at their brightest. They kept him sane, calm, and satisfied, until his dance crewmates entered his life to tether him more. But his birds are always the first things in his heart. When he wasn’t allowed to bring them to the dorms, he was very disappointed and soon, the little happy spark the birds maintained slowly began to burn out. |History = Born to world famous violinist Carina Wilder and record-breaking singer and former Kpop idol Bang Junryu, Junsoo's always had expectations on his shoulders. Even as a young boy, he was always told to do his best. Wherever he went, Junsoo was always praised by people who knew his parents and they always tried to speculate whether he'd grow up to be a singer like Junryu or a violinist like Carina. Junsoo was uncomfortable with this, he didn't want anything dictating his future, but silent stern looks from both his parents made him plaster on a smile and swallow his opinion silently. His parents started to push him to attending music lessons from the best teachers by the time he knew how to read, write, and speak. They always spoke about how brilliant he would shine in the future judging by the prodigious skills he inherited from both of them. Junsoo had no drive to pursue music but he’d never tell his parents that. Despite their insistence on him taking the music world by wave, he still loves his parents and he wants to make them proud. By the time Junsoo was 8, he was already attending Juilliard in America. During his third year there, Junsoo finally found his passion; dancing. He loved the way dancers can convey more emotions in a single movement than he can with a single note. Junsoo wanted to get a taste of that feeling, so he asked his parents. He was met with a resounding no. The disappointment on his face rivaled that of his mother’s when he failed a class for the first time. He never wondered why his parents were vehemently against it though. (Really, it’s because of a deceased sibling he didn’t know existed.) Though his parents said no, Junsoo started to secretly attend dancing lessons. After all, what his parents didn’t know won’t hurt them. As expected, Junsoo was a natural, gaining praise from his classmates and a few envious looks sent his way. He even got himself recruited into a dance crew, whose members became his very first genuine friends. His fifth year at Juilliard was his last. His father wanted to go back to South Korea as his former groupmates were planning on a reunion with their other former labelmates, and for the fact that he missed his home country and wanted to show his wife and son around. Thinking about leaving his school and his friends behind devastated Junsoo and he vehemently refused. Carina and Junryu didn’t take no for an answer and soon enough, he was pulled out of Juilliard and was on a plane to South Korea the next day. They didn’t even let him say goodbye… With a skillset that could rival his parents’ combined skillset and blessed with their ethereal aesthetics, Junsoo was sure to get accepted into any entertainment company he chooses but, as usual, his parents didn’t give him any choices. So at 13 years old, Junsoo was accepted into Prism Entertainment, his father’s former company, and has been training there ever since. Six years later, Junsoo debuted after placing top 7 in Mnet's survival show Make Me as a soloist under the stagename Horus with his song 'Heaven's Door'. Carter never renewed his contract with Prism Entertainment when the time came 2 years later. Instead, he followed his sister-in-all-but-blood, Kaiya, to Rainbow Entertainment and changed his stagename back to 'Carter'. By the time he had a comeback with his song 'Congratulations', Carter had already severed all ties with his parents. He's freed from almost everything that had tied him down and now he has nowhere to go but up. At present, while not promoting nor preparing for a comeback, Carter is active in his personal dance YouTube channel, junsoography, where he posts his choreography that Prism never let him post and the occasional dance cover and cameo by Kaiya. |Model = Lee Ji-Hoon (Woozi; SEVENTEEN) |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Black |Height = |Weight = |Voice Type = Tenor |Blood Type = |Distinguishing Marks = None |Gallery = |Father = Bang Junryu |Mother = Carina Wilder |Full Siblings = One deceased |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = |Relationships = |Name Meaning = *Current Name: Carter -> one who uses a cart *Surname: Bang (방) -> Room, chamber *Given Name: Jun-Soo (준수) | Jun (준) -> ... | Soo (수) -> Number, possibility |Nicknames = |Favourite Colour = |Favourite Movie = |Favourite Song = |Favourite Food = |Favourite Drink = |Most Important People = His dance crew Oona |Most Treasured Possessions = His birds |Custom Trivia = *He has at least 10 pet birds |Side Gif = Carter Bang — Side.gif |Side Gif 2 = Carter Bang — Side 2.gif |Side Gif 3 = Carter Bang — Side 3.gif |Bottom Gif = Carter Bang — Bottom Gif.gif }} Category:Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:Name Begins with "C" Category:Soloist Category:Idols Category:Male Idols Category:Maia Category:Rainbow Entertainment